Heart
by Glassplant
Summary: a world is being destroyed, and only one person can save this world. Who is our hero? Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, but will he be able to stop the evil of this world?


**Sonic: you made another story?**

**Glassplant: yes.**

**Sonic: but you haven't finished ANY of the other stories yet!**

**Glassplant: I know, but I feel like putting something up.**

**Sonic: whatever.**

**Glassplant: and begin!**

* * *

_There is a place were worlds collide. A place were all are equal. But now... now it's lost... evil has taken over. An evil that was once lock away in a deep sleep. And now there are only a hand full of people who believe that there is a chance of putting things right._

A blue hedgehog floated in in a black void. "are you shore this is the one?" some unseen person asked.

"yes. I am shore. He has the power to defeat the dark." another replied.

"who is he though?" a third asked.

"one from a world that was lock away from the others long ago."

"what is his name?"

"sonic."

meanwhile a young boy wearing a green tunic and hat ran through the wast lands of what was once a field. "i have to get back to the other!" he said as he continued to run.

Just then a flash happened. He stopped quickly and covered his eyes. As soon as the light was gone he opened his eyes to see a lady who seamed to be made out of light along with an unconscious, blue, hedgehog at her feet. Though he couldn't make out anything specific about her he could tell one thing about her. "your one of the gods of our world."

"yes, I am Toon._"_ she looks down at the hedgehog at her feet before saying "pleas help him... he is the one who can save us all."

"but who is he and where did he come from?" Toon asked.

She gave a smile before saying "he is Sonic. The savior from the lost world." with that she disappeared into the wind.

"'The savior from the lost world'? What did she mean by that?" Toon asked himself before picking up the hedgehog and running off.

Sonic was slow to wake. Although he had his eyes closed everything still felt like it was spinning. "ugh." he said as he slowly opened his eyes.

Everything was a blur so he couldn't tell what anything was, and everything was echoing around him. Slowly everything came into focus and he could see a kid in a green hat and tunic staring at him. "um... hi? Who are you?" Sonic asked as he sat up.

"i'm Toon link, but most people call me Toon and Your Sonic." the kid said.

Sonic's eyes widened. "oh pleas don't tell me I get kidnapped by a crazy fan again." Sonic said more to himself then Toon.

"um... what's a fan?" Toon asked out of curiosity.

"oh thank god." Sonic says as he gets out of bed and takes a look at his surroundings. "um... where am I?"

"your at our base. So what happened to you?" Toon asked.

Sonic thought for a moment before saying "i had just finished a race against Shadow... there was a bright light... then I woke up here."

"so you didn't hear any voices or see the goddess?"

"goddess? What goddess?"

"never mind." Toon said as got up thinking 'he is the one who will save us from the darkness.' "so do you want a tour of the base?"

Sonic shock his head before saying "i have to get home before my friends start to worry." and in the blink of the eye Sonic was gone.

Toon sat there stunned for a moment before running off to the control room. As soon as Toon entered the control room a fox in a military uniform said/asked "Toon? What are you doing here? I thought you were watching that hedgehog?"

Toon quickly replied "i was till he literally disappeared."

"what do you mean he disappeared!?"

"one second he was there the next gone."

"okay there has to be a logical explanation for this."

The fox quickly pulled up the surveillance videos from the room and watched the last few minutes. The fox was surprised to see that what Toon said seamed to be true. One minute the hedgehog was there the next he was gone. He replayed the video multiple times before he saw it. He slowed it down as slow as it could go and saw the hedgehog leave the room.

"he didn't disappear he ran out of the room at the speed of sound!" the fox exclaimed.

"but that's impossible." Toon said in shock.

"apparently not for him."

"but where is he now?"

outside the base Sonic stared out over the mostly destroyed land. What little remained look to be dying. "who could have done this." Sonic wondered as he continued to stare.

_An evil that holds no true form._

Sonic looked around seeing no one around him. "must have been my imagination." Sonic told himself as he sat down on a rock just outside of the base.

_I am not your imagination hero of the lost world._

Just then a light appeared forming into a young girl who seamed to hold no true appearance. Sonic stud up and got himself into a fighting stance before asking "who are you!?"

"i am the one who brought you to this world." just then she vanished into the wind reappearing right behind Sonic. "a world that desperately needs your help, Sonic, rider of the winds."

"why?" Sonic asked curiously. "doesn't this world have it's own heroes?"

"yes." she said before disappearing and reappearing sitting on a rock in front of him. "but none of them were strong enough to defeat it."

"what makes you think I can defeat what ever it is when your own heroes couldn't?"

she disappears again before reappearing next to him. "You are different from the other heroes."

"how?" Sonic asked as he looked her in the eyes for the first time.

"i don't know how, but you are." she said as she disappeared and reappearing a few feet away from him. "but know this rider of the winds. You can't do this alone."

and with that she dissolved into the wind.

Sonic just stud there in a trance till he heard some one behind him yell "there you are Sonic!"

Sonic quickly turned around to see Toon running towards him. "you are one slippery hedgehog you know that right."

Sonic turned away before saying "yeah, sorry about that."

"it's alright. Although you gave me and fox quite a scare."

Sonic turned back to face Toon confusion covering his face. "who?"

"oh right!" Toon said as he face-palmed. "you haven't met the others yet!"

"others?"

"yeah, you see we are the only people left who still believe there is a chance of undoing what the dark did."

"the dark?"

"yeah, you see long ago this world had four gods, but something happened to one of them and he turned evil, and lost all form. He terrorized this world for decades, and when all hope was lost a hero came and, with the help of the gods, locked him away in deep sleep, but there was a price. The hero died in the proses."

"so the dark is the remains of a god turned evil?"

"yep."

'that's who she meant.' Sonic thought before saying "hey how about you take me to meet your friends."

"yeah!" Toon said as he walked through the doors of the base saying "follow me!"

* * *

**Glassplant: okay I have the strangest sense of deja-vu.**

**Sonic: you always do.**

**Glassplant: I do not!**

**Sonic: yes you do.**

**Glassplant: fine! *storms out*.**

**Sonic: hey! you left before doing the outro! **

**(Glassplant: you do it because i'm done!)**

**Sonic: fine! if you like the story and want more tell Glassplant in the comments.**


End file.
